


Definition of Home

by cherrybxi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Lady Loki, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Multi, Other, en dwi gast is a good boyfriend, friends to FUCK BUDDIES to lovers, gender is a social concept, non descriptive orgy, not so slow burn, switch Loki, versatile loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybxi/pseuds/cherrybxi
Summary: Well, nobody said that falling from the Bifrost was a pleasant experience, and Loki knew that better than anyone else. Regardless, he could have lived without having to land on a literal pile of garbage. One look around the place showed the fallen king that there wasn't just one pile of trash, but multiple piles of trash. He didn't get very far before a gang of masked people surrounded him, carrying weapons of varying sizes and functions."Are you a fighter? Or are you food?"





	1. Flashy Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> im getting tired of seeing rapey frostmaster fics so i’ve decided to take matters into my own hands
> 
> nothing gets explicit until later on

Well, nobody said that falling from the Bifrost was a pleasant experience, and Loki knew that better than anyone else. Regardless, he could have lived without having to land on a literal pile of garbage. Picking some scrap from his lap and tossing it away in disgust, Loki managed to pick himself up, ignoring the pain shooting up through his body. One look around the place showed the fallen king that there wasn't just one pile of trash, but multiple piles of trash. Ah... a trash planet... how exquisite. He didn't get very far before a gang of masked people surrounded him, carrying weapons of varying sizes and functions.

"Are you a fighter? Or are you food?" Loki supposed the leader of the gang asked.

Loki couldn't suppress the groan that forced it's way past his lips. His choices were nothing but barbaric- either he fought for his life, or he submitted to these foul beings and became their dinner. However, they didn't call the young prince "Silvertongue" for nothing- he was going to talk his way out of this situation even if it kills him. Though, Loki hoped it didn't come to that.

"Well, actually-" but before he could even finish his sentence, a large saucer-like aircraft landed in front of him and the gang of barbarians. It was a clashing combination of yellow and red, with hints of metallic grey here and there. It was hideous.

Not long after, an equally clash-y man walked out of the craft, along with an imposing woman (though who knew how these beings interpreted gender) carrying a large staff. By the looks of the pair, this could mean even more trouble for Loki.

"Alright, alright, e-enough doing whatever the hell you're doing. Really, how rude of you, you, you guys. Topaz? You wanna- give me, yeah just hand me the melt stick." The larger of the two, now known as Topaz, handed the greying man the staff. And before Loki knew it, a good third of the gang was reduced to a steaming pile of goo.

"See, see now this is what happens when you guys act like- like thugs. You know? You become icky, icky goo- oh, ew, gross it's on my sandals!" This man... Really rolled through his sentences...

The rest of the gang had either run off or had simply hidden themselves close by, which left Loki alone with this madman. With one last look to the goo-men on the garbage ground, the prince silently said his goodbye's to his own life.

"Uh, you there- uh, gorgeous! Why don't you just- yeah just walk around the goo... Look I know you probably- uh, probably think I'm some evil, bad guy who melts everyone he sees! But I promise you gorgeous, I'm uh, I'm a lot more fun than that." He gave an awkward flutter of his eyes towards the fallen, shocked, prince.

This was by far, one of the oddest beings Loki has ever met in his very long life. And oddly? He was sort of enjoying him. He could, however, do without the melting. That was a huge turn-off to the God of Mischief.

Hesitantly, he made his way around the slowly solidifying pile of goo towards the strange man with the charming grin. Loki stopped a few steps away from the man, not daring to get too close yet, but not wanting to seem rude. Coming across as rude wouldn't do him any favors now would it?

"And what pleasure do I have, to be spared from the uh... liquefaction?" The prince subtly cast his eyes over towards the puddle before quickly bringing them back to his conversation partner.

The stranger let out a deep chuckle (it was nice sounding in Loki's opinion), and handed the staff back over to his companion- to which Loki mentally sighed in relief.

"Well, you know it's- it's not every day a gorgeous stranger nearly crashes into my uh, my pleasure cruiser while screaming 'Oh fuck me' before crashing onto my- my planet! If anything I'm uh, I'm amused and intrigued!"

The fact that he was heard while shouting expletives and catapulting into a pile of trash gave the trickster one more reason to 'fucking die' sooner. He needs to get off this planet immediately, not after that being his first impre-

"Hey uh? Hey gorgeous? Where'd you go, haha! Whoa you like- like zoned out there for a hot second! What- what are you embarrassed? Because if so you have no reason to be, okay? Okay, it's really not that bad- in fact uh, I may have embarrassed myself more when I heard you scream! Haha, yeah, whooo man, I havent uh- haven't screamed that high in a long time!" This man seemed to be stocked full of endless, meaningless chatter. Amusing and admittedly quite charming.

His rambling almost caused Loki to forget about his embarrassing moment, almost.

Out of the corner of his eye, however, Loki noticed a few alien figures poking their heads out of the aircraft. What did the charming stranger call that thing again? His pleasure cruiser? Taking a closer look, those aliens were in fact, very naked. He immediately adverted his eyes to allow the strangers some dignity, though it appears they don't care much for it.

Apparently the chatty man (Norns what is his name) noticed Loki's gaze and threw him a playful smirk. Honestly? Not what the trickster expected as a reaction, but it happened.

"You uh- you wanna join?" Was the breaking point for Loki's composure. Suddenly he was now flushing red, his face noticeably warmer, and his mouth gaping like a fish. During his centuries long life people would expect the God of Mischief to be no stranger to sex, that would be incorrect.

As if sensing his discomfort, the man quickly waved his hands and corrected himself.

"Or- or you know, you could uh, could just hop in for a ride to the Royal Palace!" It was a kind save, and also exactly what Loki wanted.

It appeared this man was mostly likely the planet's leader, and now he was offering to take Loki right into the palace. Now the prince is facing two options, either overthrow this man and take his stead OR just live comfortably on a foreign planet with no murder sister or worries. Decisions, decisions. Though he will need to actually accept the man's offer before he makes plans for his stay on this planet.

"I would be glad to accompany you, er..." He trailed off, not so subtly hinting at the man to give him his name.

"Oh uh- yes, right! I'm the Grandmaster! And you are...?" The question almost sounded flirtatious.

"Loki. Loki Odinson, of Asgard."

"Ass-berg?"

"Asgard."

"Ass-guard?"

"... Close enough."

Soon enough they were all situated onto the pleasure cruiser, which Loki now knows is referred to as the Commodore. Many, many naked aliens of all sexes and genders surrounded him and he tried not to let it bother him, but by the Nine was he uncomfortable. Hastily making their way towards the palace, Loki had nearly come to a decision on his plans for this planet, but he's willing to change his mind.


	2. Party On!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha whoops!! sorry for this being so late lmao, i have no excuse

One extremely awkward flight later, they finally landed at the palace's porting station. Once the doors opened The Grandmaster had to shoo and herd the orgy goers out of his ship. It would be comical if they weren't all naked and most definitely intoxicated on some substance or other.

If he were anybody else or if this were happening under any other circumstances Loki might have possibly enjoyed the sight of multiple naked beings, but alas. So he just has to settle with being uncomfortable for an indiscernible amount of time.

So, he followed The Grandmaster and his entourage of nude aliens all the way up to what appeared to be a throne room of sorts. Eventually, and thankfully, by the time they had reached their destination all of the orgy goers had dispersed, finally giving Loki some peace.

It wasn't as if Loki disliked the idea of sex, or was a stranger to the naked body, it's just very uncomfortable to be surrounded by multiple naked people who had just finished fucking each other. They most likely would have continued had The Grandmaster not ordered them to control themselves for the short time Loki was present.

Back to the topic at hand, the room they stood in was very large, not just width-wise, but height-wise as well. Being a former Prince of Asgard, Loki was quite used to imposing ceilings. The paint job in the room, however, caused the prince to inwardly cringe. Red? White? Just pick one! Absolutely hideous, but if he wishes to stay solid and alive he won't dare to even hint at this room being atrocious on the eyes... He'll hint a little.

"Ta-daaaaaa!" The Grandmaster exclaimed, proudly extending his arms in a 'look around!' gesture.

"Welcome! To my, uh, my glorious looking more important than everyone else room!" He continued his little show of superiority for a show more seconds before swiftly turning back to Loki, looking a bit expectant.

"It certainly is, er... glorious." Don't insult the ugly room, don't insult the ugly room, don't insult the- "But I've seen better." _Oh you fucking asshole._

Loki shouldn't have said that, he should not have said that. Oh, but he did and now he's going to become a goopy mess on the floor.

The fear was manifesting itself right in his stomach, slowly rising to his throat.

_If you throw up I will never forgive you!_

He was mentally screaming at himself now, his body was trying to get him killed and he wasn't the least bit happy about it.

Contrary to his fears and totally rational expectations, however, the Grandmaster simply... Laughed. Well, it was more akin to a chuckle. This could mean one of two things for Loki, either he was in the clear or he's doomed. He really, truly hoped it was the latter.

"You've seen better, huh? Tell me, uh, Prince of... No, wait I've got this! Prince of Ass- uh, Ass-place? Where was it that you've seen something better than my, beautiful, gorgeous, important room?" The man looked to be in a teasing mood, with his eyebrow quirked and his lips in a very... Attractive smirk. For lack of a better description.

"First of all, it's Asgard. Second of all, Asgard." The prince was no fan of the place, but it definitely looked better than this sorry excuse for a throne 

The Grandmaster gave another chuckle, closer to a laugh this time. At least he seemed to be enjoying Loki's company, for now.

"Well I won't believe it until I uh, see it! Ya know? Yeah, you get it."

"Oh yes, I get it." He didn't, but okay.

"Anyway, now that I've bragged and showed off, why don't- uh, why don't we show you where you'll be staying, huh?"

While crash landing on an alien trash planet and becoming acquainted with its ruler was never a part of Loki's plan for the day, he has to admit that it isn't going that poorly. He wonders for a brief moment if Thor has befallen a fate as lucky as his.

_No, don't think about Thor. You'll only make yourself sad._

Before his eyes could succumb to his treacherous emotions, Loki linked his arm with the Grandmaster's and smirked. A bit of a ballsy move if he was being honest, but he hasn't been killed yet so he may as well tempt fate.

"Well? Lead the way, Grandmaster." In recollection to earlier, he winked. Properly, mind you.

The Grandmaster beamed at the young prince before excitedly leading him to his new living quarters. Not before long, they arrived in front of a large door which slid open almost on command.

"Aaaaand here's where you'll sleep, and bathe, and eat, and uh, do other things." Did everything this man say need to have double meanings?

"I'm greatly appreciative, Grandmaster. You are a very kind host, however shall I repay you?" _Please don't say sex, please don't say sex._

His lips smirked and his eyes seemed to look him up and down, "Well..."

_Fuck._

"After we get you cleaned up and in some new digs, why don't you uh, why don't you come join my party? Sometimes I joke around, say I should change my, uh, change my name to the Party Master! Haha!" _Thank the Norns._

"A party? Well, I'd be honored." He isn't really, but it's better than what his brain conjured up. Sex? This early into meeting? Never.

"Cool! Sweet! Neato! I'll see you, like, whenever! I'll send someone to show you down, cool? Cool. Uh, later!" And just like that he left. What an eccentric man... 

One lukewarm bath and a quick costume change later, Loki was being led down to the party by two burly guards.

The music could be heard from quite a distance away, which just meant Loki would be gaining a headache from this experience. Fantastic.

By the time they had reached the entrance of the party room, Loki was already having doubts; what he saw when he entered, however, really made him have doubts. Party-goers in blinding, almost neon garments, many extravagant and definitely impractical accessories, and behaving way too loose for his comfort.

_Come on, you said you would, no backing out now. Besides, what’s one uncomfortably obnoxious party compared to the acquaintanceship of the planet’s super powerful, almighty ruler?_

So it’s been settled, he’s staying and he will play nice… He’ll play decent enough to not get killed.

He’s now been at this party for seemingly forever and he’s already had to fend off at least ten drunkards trying to hit on him, had his drink spilt on his front, and caught a couple in the beginnings of, well, coupling. Needless to say, he’s miserable.

“Come join my party, he said. I’d be honored, I said. It’ll be fun, I convinced myself. Got hit on by a bunch of half-naked aliens, I did.”

It’s not always a good look to be caught grumbling to yourself while at a social event, but seeing as how literally nobody is paying him any mind, it’s safe to say that he won’t have to worry about it.

Scanning the room for anything to do or a way to possibly escape he spotted him, the man himself. The only reason he actually showed up.

_I shouldn’t… I’m doing it._

Before his rational side even had a chance to list off all the reasons he shouldn’t do what he’s about to do, he teleports right in front of the Grandmaster.

“Hello.”

“Fuck!”

“Startled?” His survival instincts haven’t kicked in quite yet, so…

“Ha! That’s quite the uh, trick you’ve got there! Is there more where that came from?”

The Grandmaster seemed genuinely excited… Not what Loki had been expecting, but very good nonetheless! Hopefully he’d be able to win favor even faster with this man if he showed him more of his magic. He’s not doing it just because this is the first person to take genuine interest in his talents in a very long time, he is not.

“You’re in luck, dear Grandmaster. Tricks and magic are my specialty!” It’s not bragging if it’s true. “So tell me, what would you like to see?”

The elder was absolutely giddy, even clapping excitedly! Almost like a toddler who had just been promised a shiny new toy.

“Oo! Oo! Tentacle arms! Give yourself tentacle arms!”

_Oh for fucks sake._

“Err… Okay?” So he did.

With a cast of green light enveloping his arms, Loki managed to illusion his appendages to look like the tentacles of an octopus. Honestly, not the strangest request he’s received in regards to his illusions and shapeshifting, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t odd.

“Well? Happy?” Loki spread his arms- er, tentacles wide and wiggled them in comedic fashion. “Are they to your liking?” This is weird.

Of course, the Grandmaster laughed, almost doubled over even. “Oh, that is too good! Too good, Princey!”

_Yuck._

He reached over and patted Loki on the back a couple of times, still in a fit of giggles, before he wiped a fake tear from his eye. “Wow! I, uh, I haven’t laughed like that in a hot second! Thanks, Princey, I needed that today!”

_Yuck yuck yuck!_

No matter how much Loki hates his new nickname, he’s gonna keep his mouth shut about it, Norns know what other nickname he could get stuck with! So, in the meantime, like most of his life, he’ll grin and bear it.

“I’m honored I could make you laugh, it’s not often I meet someone who is able to laugh at my tricks rather than well-... laugh at my tricks? It made more sense in my head.” _Word vomit! Yay! Norns I hate us._

“Honored- ha! You flatter me, Loki. But no uh, anyone who’s dumb enough to think your little magic tricks are stupid- that was what you were implying, yeah, they don’t deserve you! Tricks aren’t just for kids, after all.”

_Midgard would beg to differ, haha. Shut up, me._

After a minute of just awkwardly staring at each other, Loki had enough. “Well- haha, party… Gotta get back to partying…” Another flash of light and his tentacles were gone. If he was subtly shuffling away from the Grandmaster, he would never admit it.

“Uh, yeah! Party on! Have fun, Princey!”

_Yikes..._


End file.
